


Haikyuu!! x Reader Oneshot Collection

by rmorningstar21



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Time Skip, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmorningstar21/pseuds/rmorningstar21
Summary: I'm going to be adding relationships and characters as this pans out, unlike most of my one shot collections that I post all possibilities right away.  This is going to have my Kageyama Tobio/Reader from yesterday, and so far I have all unspecified!Reader.  I'm rating this as mature for future ideas, but currently everything is pretty SFW.  Language will be present, and I have a ton of ideas coming for this.I'm better with angst than I am with fluff, but these first two chapters will be pretty fluffy.  Angst and more coming.**Some chapters reflect the time-skip now!  I've finally finished the manga, and have, honestly, a ton of ideas for the "where they are now" works.Disclaimer: This is purely a work of fanfiction using characters from the Haikyuu world, which is trademarked by Haruichi Furudate. The characters used belong to them, and I do not claim them as my own, nor do I claim you as the “reader”.
Relationships: Akaashi Keji/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, sugawara/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	1. Terrified Cuddles (Kageyama Tobio x Reader)

_After that, I'll call your savior._ The words repeated in your head, though a shiver at the thought of it ran down your spine. You had been with the team for quite some time, but once the first years joined, you found yourself warming up to them quickly. As a favor to them, you stayed back at the University to greet the two, and make sure that they would be getting to the away game on time. Standing outside of the school, you anxiously awaited both the men, as well as the woman who offered to drive the three of you to Tokyo. 

"Hey, Sunshine!" You could hear the blonde call out, causing your heart to tighten. "Those failure boys almost done?" 

Swiveling back to face the woman, your y/h/c locks danced around your face. Y/e/c orbs landed upon the intense woman. Forcing a smile against your features, you allowed your shoulders to shrug as you walked towards the woman, standing outside of her vehicle. "I'm sure they'll be done any minute," you replied softly, your voice a little timid as the warnings of her driving popped around your head. "If you need, I'm more than willing to supply gas money. My car has been in the shop." 

"It's no big deal," the woman replied with a grin, before a chuckle escaped her lips. "Oh looky here!" She drew the attention back towards the school, her finger motioning to the two men that were jogging towards you. "Hey, failure boys!" Her hands moved to her hips as she spoke, and you had to stop yourself from chuckling as you stood with the woman. "Get in." 

The two nodded, though Kageyama's expression was a great deal more timid that Hinata's. The orange haired male allowed a smile to stretch across his face as he enthusiastically placed his hands behind him, leaning forward. "A-are you Tanaka's older sister?" He asked excitedly. 

"Call me Big Sister Saeko," she replied enthusiastically. “Sunshine here has already met me a few times.” As she spoke, she wrapped her arm around your shoulder, practically pulling you into her chest as she ruffled your hair. “I’ll get you three to Tokyo in a blink of an eye.” As she spoke, she finally let go of you, sending a wink in the direction of the two males.   
  


Finally free of the woman’s friendly touch, blush covered your face as you bashfully glanced to the ground, holding yourself inwards. As the two called out her name in a fond way, though, you felt Saeko place a gentle hand against your shoulder, a grin still against her face. Glancing back towards her honey colored eyes, you allowed yourself to push another smile against your lips, before following her to take a seat in the spot behind her. 

Hinata sat in the front with Saeko, while Kageyama sat beside you. Your y/e/c orbs spared a glance towards Kageyama, a genuine smile stretched across your slightly blushed features. “Glad to see you guys,” you murmured softly. 

Kageyama’s azure orbs took a glance back over to you, a smile against his features. “You didn’t have to stay back and wait for us,” he said, barely above a whisper, “but, thank you, Y/N. You’ve done so much for us.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” you replied with a giggle, your y/e/c orbs glancing to the floor of the vehicle as your cheeks heated more. 

The engine quietly roared, all four of you with grins. Though you had been the shy one of the group, you still found yourself practically shaking in anticipation. Tokyo was something that everyone on the team was looking forward to, and even though you were not one of the players, you could not wait to see what the dynamic duo would end up doing against some elite teams. 

“Alright, here we go,” Saeko said excitedly, before literally lead-footing the gas. 

The very first pivot of the vehicle, Kageyama had already been directly on top of you. You were pinned to the door of the vehicle, while his slender body had been completely on top of you. “I’m so sorry,” he choked out shyly as he felt himself pinned to you. His legs were half up in the air as he was messily crushing you through each and every turn. 

“It’s okay,” you squeaked out, blush coating your cheeks as you had been too focused upon the simple feeling of the male against you to even focus upon the fact that her driving could very well have the four of you in danger. “If there’s anything I can do, uh, to make you more comfortable…”

“I’m sure you’re the one that’s uncomfortable,” he chided through practical squeaks as he was still pinned against you. Every single turn seemed to just push the male more and more into you, your cheeks darkening each and every time. “Here, let me just-” As he spoke, he carefully moved to wrap his arms around your waist, his head resting in your lap despite the velocity of the vehicle’s movements. Though he was still messily pressed against you, the way that his arms had been wrapped around you actually caused him to not be pressing all of his weight onto you. “Better?” As he spoke, his blue eyes glanced up at you from your lap, his midnight locks a mess against your clothing. “I know it’s not ideal-”

Muttering through your shyness, the tightening of your heart as you felt the warmth of his lithe, yet strong arms encircling you, you nodded. “It’s perfect, Kageyama,” you squeaked out. 

  
  


Once the vehicle finally made it to the highway, the ride became a great deal smoother. At first, Kageyama had not moved his arms, though, still gripped tightly on your waist as his head rested comfortably in your lap. As you glanced down to make sure that the male still had been awake, y/e/c orbs met with his azure gaze. “I-uh,” he started, before clearing his throat. 

You giggled softly, a boost of confidence, or even adrenaline from the ride seeming to take over as you moved a hand to his cheek. “As long as you’re comfortable,” you said, barely above a whisper, “I don’t mind at all.”

Kageyama’s cheeks heated with blush, though it didn’t take long for the male to fall asleep in the position he had been in. His grunts and murmurs were the only things your mind focused upon as the drive continued on, head rested upon the back of the seat as you were lulling off to slumber as well. The warmth surrounding you was that extra little comfort you needed as your lips stretched upwards, quietly sleeping. 


	2. Excitement (Kenma x Unspecified!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In future reference, I will be writing for Fem! and possibly Male! readers, but these first two I've tried to keep as unspecified as possible.

Kuroo held a smirk against his lips as he stood beside the shy dual colored haired male, awaiting the group from Kurasano University. Basking in the morning glow of the sun rising over the suburban area, the two had barely been standing in the crisp air for over ten minutes, their team warming up for today's game inside the gymnasium. Amber orbs from the cockatiel haired male shifted to his shorter companion, his arms crossed over his chest. 

"I'm shocked to see you even waiting out here, Kenma," his voice strong with the morning behind him, no matter how early it had been. His amber orbs shifted back to drink in the view of the cement and pavement in front of the two, slightly kissed with the morning rays. "Excited to see Shoyo again or something?" 

Kenma merely shrugged at his companion's words, his own amber orbs glancing downwards at the pavement below them. The shy, dual colored locked male could not help his excitement, even if it came out in such a subtle way. His lips upturned the slightest bit as he caught the roar of the engine approaching the two, a warmth spreading in his chest at the thought. 

"I'm excited, too," Kuroo snarked in a prideful tone, his lips clearly smirking even more as he watched the bus drawing nearer. "It's been a while since we've gotten to face our rivals. Bokuto can be some fun practice, but jeez that guy gets on my fucking nerves sometimes." 

Kenma finally allowed the faintest chuckle to escape his lips at his companion's words, though he still had not glanced back up from the pavement below the two. He listened to the bus pull its breaks, the loud exhale of the machine as the doors were opening. His amber orbs finally drifted from the pavement as the rivaling team's footsteps could be heard in various patterns, though his amber orbs fixated upon the one that had stopped in front of him. 

Briskly blowing in the breeze, y/h/c locks framed their face as y/e/c orbs met with his cat-like amber orbs. Excitement was clear before they even made a single motion in front of Nekoma University's setter, a tinge of blush highlighting their skin. Toned arms moved to wrap around the long haired male before any word was spoken between the two. 

"Kozu!" They spoke happily, holding the male close in their arms as they affectionately greeted the male. In a quieter, more reserved tone, they continued, speaking directly next to his ear. "I missed you, my love." 

It did not take more than those simple little words for Kenma's face to light in a deep crimson, though his arms moved around them to hold them closely to him. As the days were long, the two universities practically a night's drive away from one another, Kenma inhaled the scent of his lover, relaxing in their warmth. 

Finally, his words were stuttered as they slipped from his shaky lips. "I missed you too, Y/N/N," he said, barely above a whisper. His face rested upon their chest as he attempted to hide his cherry colored cheeks in this moment. 

As the two separated the slightest bit, the shy male found their y/e/c gaze timidly. Arms still delicately wrapping around the two, neither team mattered in this moment as the two reunited. Even if it had been a day, or a week, surely the two would indulge in the moment they could once again spend with one another. 

It was Y/N who had leaned forward, pressing plush lips against his own in reuniting. Y/N found their own cheeks heating with blush as they moved their lips delicately against his own, moving one hand upwards to gently muss through the dual colored locks. The two meshed in perfect sync, the kind of trained sync that had come from weekend visits as often as either could muster. 

Separating, they leaned their forehead against Kenma's, a brilliant smile against their features. Catching one another's gaze, cheeks covered in crimson, they both found a gentle chuckle escaping from their lips. Kenma had such a shy, yet sweet laugh as it escaped his pouted lips, body nuzzled in his lover's warmth. 

"You better bet no matter how much I missed you, we're going to beat you today," Y/N hummed, a smirk making it's way to their face as they moved the hand that had previously been in his dual colored locks to his cheekbone. Gently, they moved their thumb to trace his cheekbone, not willing to part with their love quite yet. "I hope you're prepared." 

"You're always so confident," Kenma replied with a soft laugh as he rolled his eyes, though the blush had yet to fade from his cheeks. 

Y/N grinned in return, pecking his lips once more with a gentle brevity. "I am, but I love the challenge you and your team bring us," Y/N hummed in reply, closing their eyes for a moment as they simply basked in his warmth. Opening them once more, even Kenma noticed the simple determination in his lover’s gaze. 

No matter how much Kenma would have loved to simply bask in his lover’s warmth for just a little bit longer, he knew as well as they did that both teams had been waiting on the two. With a gentle chuckle, the two separated from one another, though his lingering hand moved to grip their hand for a moment. “I admire your drive, no matter how embarrassing you are,” Kenma teased, a genuine smile stretched across his lips. 

Y/N could not help laughing at the male’s words, their grin practically stretched ear to ear as their cheeks flushed with crimson once more. “Oh!” Y/N said suddenly, placing a finger in the air as they remembered something, before placing it to their chin. Y/e/c orbs trailed back to Kenma as excitement flared in their eyes. “After we win, I have a surprise for you.”

Kenma’s amber eyes glimmered as he glanced away from Y/N for a moment, fixating back upon the pavement. “You know you didn’t have to,” he replied timidly. “It’s nice enough being able to see you.”

“You’re cheesy and adorable,” Y/N replied with a giggle, rolling their eyes as they did. “But I got you it because I wanted to, so after you give us your all, I can’t wait to give it to you.”

As the two had expected, they had been quickly interrupted. Kuroo patted Kenma’s back with a hearty chuckle as he raised his eyebrow. “So, you two, huh?” the male said, rather loudly, but happily as he did. “That’s why you were waiting out here with me.”

“Yeah,” Kenma stuttered out, embarrassed blush forming once more against his cheeks as he glanced downwards. 


	3. Cold Hands (Sugawara x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, who doesn't love this man? This was attempted to be completely gender-neutral, and you're the co-manager of Kurasano with Kiyoko. This is...completely based off of that moment that she warms his hands and he stutters out that "Please wait to marry me" the match before Nationals.

To say that tensions were high would have been an understatement in the last large battle the men would have before the finals. Against Shiratorizawa, Kurasano was the underdog, but your crows grew wings over the past year. In the first year of you becoming manager, a question that was requested by Daichi back when the team was still the clipped crows, they had become people to you. No one was just a face anymore, and you could not help your care and knowledge for the whole team, especially those who were close to finishing up their college credits. The moment that Sugawara began wringing his hands, you could see the anxiety upon the handsome male's face, and you knew the struggle he was faced with. 

As Kurasano's first setter, he always seemed to get a little nervous before coming in. Before the college freshmen came in, that talented Kageyama, Suga would have the time before a match to warm his hands up. His anxieties before a match had time to quell, time to dwindle away when he was still in the front line. As the replacement, though, he had not had nearly enough time. The panic he mentally battled with was quite apparent upon his face. 

Shifting over to him, after handing Hinata his water bottle, you thought nothing of your actions. You quickly grabbed his chilled hands with your warmer ones, engulfing him in warmth as you held them tightly, yet with a gentleness. Your gaze was shifted away for a moment, checking on the others, before your eyes met his brown orbs. The moment that you caught the shocked expression upon his face, paired with the enormous amounts of shock from the onlookers, you could feel your breath hitch in your throat. 

"Y/N," he stuttered out, clearly flustered as his cheeks began to darken with blush. "Please wait a bit to marry me." His tone held his fluster, something you had not often seen from Sugawara himself, as it was Nishinoya and Tanaka who would openly express their little crushes. Even though he spoke in such a fluster, you could feel the way that his hands relaxed in your own. 

The way Sugawara spoke was relieving to you. You nearly chuckled at his words, the softness of his face contrasting with the way that he seemed to fluster so quickly. With the opportunity presented for the team to go to Nationals, you were willing to do far more than a typical game, and you had thought nothing of your action. In this moment, the words echoing in your head, you wondered if you actually had fallen for the man over the last three years. While your heart tightened in your chest, you found yourself biting your lip gently as your gaze shifted away from the silver haired male, forcing your lips manually not to curl upwards. 

"I have no intention on marrying you mid-game, Suga," you finally forced out, a slight knife to your tone as you tried to hide the way that your heart was fluttering in your chest. Your gaze shifted back to his brown eyes as you noticed his lips curled downwards the slightest bit. 

"R-right," he said softly, almost under his breath. 

Realizing the disappointment in his tone, you had to stop yourself from chuckling softly. Your words poured out quicker than you could stop them, a mental chiding sure to follow from them. "Don't take it as disinterest, just improper timing," you spoke, your eyes widening at your own words as your gaze shifted away once more. 

You could feel his now warmed hands grab your own for a moment, a burst of confidence you hadn't expected. His lips ghosted over your cheek in a chaste fashion, a wry smile brimming upon his face. "Maybe a date when we beat Shiratorizawa," he suggested warmly as the break was coming to a close. 

Before you were even able to answer, you found yourself watching the silver haired setter making his way out to the court with the rest of the starting lineup. Nearly stunned, a hint of blush against your features, you moved to sit beside Coach Ukai as the match began. Each movement you made, however silent, you could feel the bench's eyes upon you. 

A soft smile made its way to your face as you watched the match begin, a flutter in your chest. His words kept echoing in your head as you paid extra attention to the setter's movements, watching as he fell into the groove of the difficult game. Though Kurasano was struggling against Shiratorizawa, you knew the men would be victorious, no doubt in your mind. Each score drove them closer, no matter how much exhaustion began wearing upon them. 

Allowing a breath to escape your lips, one you had not realized you were holding, the whistle blew, signaling the end of the last set. Kurasano emerged victorious, the men practically toppling one another as they rejoiced together. You found yourself standing, gazing fondly upon your team with tears in your eyes. No matter how sure you were for victory, this was the sweetest you could possibly imagine. 

The sheer elation of victory had you distracted, barely noticing as the silver haired setter slipped his arms around your waist. Y/e/c eyes widened as you felt his soft lips steal your own, excitement clear upon his upturned lips. Though the kiss had been quick, chaste, his arms had yet to leave you as his smile beamed. 

"I hope that wasn't too brazen," he commented finally, breaking the silence with the same sheepish nature he displayed before. 

You found yourself chuckling this time, finally realizing what had happened. With blush still coated against your cheeks, you moved to press your lips gently against his own, not quite chaste, but a quick kiss nonetheless. "Not at all," you said finally, a smile brimming against your lips. "And I'll be looking forward to that date." 

  
  



	4. We Aren't Strangers Anymore (Tendou Satori x Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't super shippy (kind of sweet and mild), written in third person, and reader is Ushijima's sister. Canon divergent, College setting in the second chapter. Two parter! If you guys want to see this turn into more, let me know. I was writing this with that intention, but it's been sitting in my Need To Post for a while, and I'm unsure how many people are really into Tendou.

_ The chilled rain patterned softly upon the city street, deep storm clouds leaving no mercy to those below. With the time nearing eve, the sky itself black with not a single star to shine, thunder rumbled in the distance. Wind whispered through the rain, though it merely nipped the skin.  _

_ Gripped tightly in her hands, the woman held a plain black umbrella, shielding her y/h/c locks from the storm above. Pattered feet were merely dulled by the distant roar of the thunder as she made her way through the area, y/e/c locks gazing upon the storm above. Her gaze shifted from the clouds to the pavement in front of her as she rushed, like any, to seek shelter from the stormy eve.  _

_ "At least brother made me bring an umbrella," she muttered to herself as she used her free hand to pull her y/f/c jacket closer to her body, shielding herself from the chill of the air. Despite her near monotone voice, her lips perked upwards the slightest bit as she continued to walk. No matter how little it seemed her brother cared towards the woman, it was those little things that reminded her he had a heart under his stern visage.  _

_ Striding further, she turned the corner to see a peculiar sight. The rain still pattered mercilessly against the pavement, and yet, someone had been out in that rain, no umbrella atop their head. Knowing she had been nearing the apartment she shared with her brother, she allowed a sigh to escape her lips as she moved herself to the other side of the road, catching the stranger.  _

_ His fiery crimson locks were soaked from the rain above, slender body with his poor excuse for a jacket clinging, dripping as if he had been walking for quite some time. The man's pace was slow, almost as if he was enjoying the melancholy that surrounded him, though if he had, his lips betrayed him. From the little she could see of his face, his lips curled downwards, opening slightly as if he were muttering to himself.  _

_ Her movement may have been more blunt than she intended, reaching out to tap upon his soaked, slender shoulder. The man jumped for a moment, his eyes wide as if he had seen a ghost as his gaze met her own. With his shock, a surprised yelp escaped his lips.  _

_ "I'm sorry to startle you," she spoke, though her tone held no flavor to it. A hint of kindness she attempted to sprinkle in, but the woman with the y/e/c eyes had the same monotone her brother held. "I'm sure it won't help a great deal now, but…" As she spoke, she shifted her umbrella to the man's hands as her lips curled upwards the slightest bit. "...you should get to your destination soon. It would be too bad if you caught a cold."  _

_ "Do you always give your belongings away to strangers?" The man teased, a wry smirk against his lips as he chuckled at his own words. It was obvious from his stance as he held the umbrella that he had been chilly, but even despite his rude statement, the way he shielded himself from further moisture spoke otherwise.  _

_ The woman shook her head, the chilled rain beginning to pour upon her y/h/c locks as she stifled the slightest chuckle. "What's your name?" She asked, y/e/c gaze meeting his own. "I'm Y/N." Though it had been informal to introduce herself by her first name, she hated basking in the fame that her last name held.  _

_ He had seemed puzzled by her words, though he still responded with, "Tendou Satori." The wry smirk upon his face had yet to leave his face as his eyes shifted to study the woman's expression, trying to figure out what was truly going on with this peculiar woman.  _

_ "See, we aren't strangers anymore," she spoke, her monotone holding a hint of tease as her lips curled upwards the slightest bit more. "Get yourself inside and warmed up, Tendou. I'm sure I'll see you again."  _

_ With her words, the patter of the rain drew further and further from her ears as she dashed herself inside the apartment complex. Wringing her y/h/c locks with her hands, she walked up the stairs to the apartment that read  _ **_24_ ** _. Slipping her slick, chilly hand into her pocket, she pulled out her key before unlocking the apartment. Sliding her wet shoes off her feet, she placed them aside before entering the apartment, a shiver falling up her spine.  _

_ "Didn't I tell you to bring an umbrella?" She could hear the monotone of her brother scold before she even shifted to walk into the apartment the rest of the way.  _

_ Turning to the tall brunette, she allowed a sigh to slip past pouted lips. "I did," she confirmed, matching his monotone. "There was someone outside of our apartments dripping wet. It's really pouring out there."  _

_ "Your kindness is your weakness, Y/N," he spoke, rolling his eyes as he sighed. "And yet it's to be expected from you." Pausing, he plopped himself on the couch in a rather straight position, grabbing a magazine. "Go get yourself warm before you catch a cold."  _

_ "You don't need to tell me that," you grumbled, though your voice had a slight shiver to it as you walked off to the bathroom. As you did, you called out to your brother as you walked. "I'll make dinner once I'm out of the shower. If you have any requests, let me know."  _

_ With that, you carefully closed the door, toweling off before you even got ready to start the water for the shower. As you did, you could not help thinking about that red headed male, his voice reverberating in your mind as your lips curled upwards the slightest bit. Though he merely teased you, and though you had been sure you wouldn't see the stranger again, there was something about him that left a mark upon you.  _

_ "I hope I see you again, Tendou," you murmured to yourself.  _


	5. We Aren't Strangers Anymore II (Tendou Satori x Fem!Reader)

"I'm heading to volleyball if you would like to join me," she could hear her brother call out as she had been working on another writing piece for the local newspaper. Ever since the two had been kids, he always had volleyball. In the beginning, Y/N would be the one throwing her brother sets, helping him train for his future, his passion. As the two aged, Y/N had become more of a supporting cast in her brother's life, cheering her famous brother on from the sidelines. 

Even so, her gaze perked up at the thought, Y/N tucking away the piece she was writing as she stood from her desk. Subconsciously running a finger through her y/h/c hair to straighten it back out, she hurried towards the door. "Of course," she spoke, though barely any emotion dripped into her words. Slipping on her shoes quickly, she played the part she learned to play, the stoic silent sister that was not to embarrass him. 

"Try to keep up," he spoke, a hint of teasing to his monotone as his honey colored eyes shifted down to his sister. 

"I'm no athlete," she replied in a deadpanned tone, though she still followed through with the challenge all the same. 

Once the two left the apartment, the warmth of the sun heating their skin, they were both at a quick jog. Mentally, she thanked whatever she could that the college campus had not been far from their apartment building, already beginning to lag behind her brother. Pushing her limitations, her breaths were short as she kept a three feet pace away from him as the two ran. 

"I nearly left you behind," he spoke, no upturn or downturn of his lips as he stated the fact, his gaze shifting down to his sister as the two entered the gym. Unlike her, he had not been out of breath, barely broken into a sweat as he walked into the gym itself. 

Muttering a soft sorry through panted breaths, Y/N leaned against the nearest wall to stray as far away from his practice as possible. Vaguely, Y/N noticed a few of the teammates he had from back in high school, though no one truly struck enough of a chord for her to remember the name of. With the old, there had been a few new, and as her y/e/c gaze shifted, they landed upon something familiar. 

Y/e/c eyes widened as she nearly spoke his name aloud, though she chided herself for the way that her heart tightened in her chest at the sight.  _ Tendou,  _ she thought to herself fondly, her lips curling upwards the slightest bit. Even if it had been a couple years since the woman saw the crimson locked male outside of her apartments, she could feel a wariness inside of her from seeing him once again. 

Middle School, High School, and College practice all had similarity to it, Y/N had found, despite the fact that they had one great difference. The rigorous expectations placed upon the players seemed to double from Middle to High, while it was placed in tenfold for college practice. If Y/N had been unfamiliar with volleyball, just maybe she would have thought the group was competing in a true game, just in this small practice alone. Each player was placed to their limitations throughout the two hours that practice stretched. 

"Y/N, isn't it?" A shorter haired brunette, towering over the smaller woman asked with a grin against his lips. "It's been a while. Nice to see that you came with Ushijima again." 

She forced her lips to curl up the slightest bit as her gaze shifted to address the man that she vaguely recognized from her brother's high school volleyball team. Though he had been a key player, a rather impressive player in the sport, she never grew close to her brother's teammates. Nodding in acknowledgement, she attempted to seem happy to see the man, though she had been far more fond of the idea of seeing Tendou once more. 

"As long as work doesn't interfere, I'll be in attendance quite often this quarter," she spoke, a mild hint of forced emotion in her monotone. 

The crimson haired male's ears perked up the moment her name slipped past the man's lips. Surely quicker than the speed of light, the crimson haired male rather rudely butted into the dead conversation, an arm resting upon the woman's shoulder. "Crazy to see you here, Y/N," he spoke fondly, as if the two of them knew one another well. It took more than a moment for the crimson haired male's mood to change in an instant, practically jumping back away from the woman as he realized who she had come with. "Are you Ushiwaka's…" 

"Sister," Y/N corrected the accusation, though that tightness set into her chest at the burning hot touch of the man's skin. A hint of blush splayed against the woman's cheeks as her gaze caught his once more. "It's nice to see you, Tendou." 

"You, uh, you can just call me Satori," he spoke, a wry smile against his lips though he had the slightest bit of fluster. "If I'll be seeing more of you, I mean." 

At his own fluster, Y/N found herself truly intrigued by the man with the crimson hair. Lips curled upwards the slightest bit more, a hint of excitement leaked into her words as she spoke. "Indeed you will, Satori," she spoke fondly, though she could already hear her brother calling out for her. Knowing she would be left behind if she had not hurried, she stood to her tiptoes to plant a peck upon the man's cheek. "Brother's going to leave me behind if I don't hurry up." 

Though he wished to offer her a partner to walk home with, knowing he had not lived too far off campus either, his wry smile simply grew. He watched her figure retreat off towards the exit as his slender hand moved to press upon his crimson cheek, where the ghost of the woman's lips still could be felt. What he could not help thinking, in that moment, was simply that he could not wait until the next day of practice. 


	6. Unlikely Pairs (Iwaizumi Hajime x GN!American!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This work is still, somewhat on hiatus, but I do have a few new ones to post for it. I took out the "Temporary Author's Note" because the following few chapters will be Post-Time Skip. 
> 
> For one, **spoilers for the time skip**! Secondly, Reader is the same age as Iwa in this, graduating from Kurasano and moving back to America following. The actual backstory on Iwaizume's time skip was a little vague, so in this specific one, Iwa goes to college in California before training under Ushijima's father.
> 
> Also, a little note (especially since I've seen this pattern in Iwa x Readers I've written so far. Don't get me wrong, I love Oikawa and his quirky personality, but reader still calls him a little name I made up in this one. Reader is Shoyo's cousin, and if I write anything else in this I'm going to spoil the fic, so away we go-

"Hey, Sho," you spoke in somewhat disbelief as you leaned back against the University's unforgiving brick wall. You defaulted to speak in Japanese, your cousin's home language for two reasons. One, being, he had never been on top of his English, and second being how used to Japanese you had gotten spending most of your high school years out at Kurasano. "Should you be sleeping?" 

"You would never guess who I saw today!" He exclaimed excitedly. 

"Oh yeah?" You replied with an amused chuckle escaping your lips. "Who could you have possibly seen down in Rio, Sho?" 

"The Great King!" He spoke excitedly. "He's actually pretty nice. We played beach volleyball together, and his sets are so good to hit." 

"I'm glad you've been enjoying yourself," you replied, amusement clear in your tone.  _ So, the rumors were right,  _ you thought to yourself in amusement. "It must be nice to have someone you know down there, though I'm sure you could make a friend out of anyone." 

"How are your classes going, Y/N/N?" He questioned, switching the subject as he realized he hadn't really known what you had been up to. "See any of your old friends at University yet?" 

"You say old friends like I know anyone outside of Japan anymore," you chuckled softly, though a frown stretched your lips downwards. "Classes have been good, though. Focusing more now that I'm not spying on games for you guys." 

"Didn't you say once that you attended Sejoh's matches because of someone you liked?" He questioned in return. 

Your cheeks burned at the thought, though your y/e/c eyes shifted downwards towards the pavement as his image filled your mind. That handsome build you recalled, with his messy brunette locks and olive colored eyes still made you grow quiet for a moment. Guffawed chuckling could be heard on the other line for a moment, and you realized that your cousin had not been alone. Surely if he had been hanging out with Oikawa, that had been why he had the chance to call. It had to have been midnight there. 

"They liked someone on the team?" You could hear, slightly muffled as Oikawa had been further away from the phone. "I wonder who." 

"Sho!" You exclaimed, your cheeks darkening in blush as you practically screamed into the phone. "Why didn't you tell me Oikawa was still with you?" 

"What, I can't say hi to my adoring fan?" Oikawa said, clearly teasing on the other line. 

"It wasn't you," you replied in a deadpan tone as the blush evaporated from your face. "Don't flatter yourself, Trashroo." 

"Harsh, but expected," Oikawa chuckled, clearly unphased by your nickname. 

Before you had the chance to grow irate from the man who always seemed to get under your skin, you could hear a deep, nearly familiar voice call your name. Y/e/c eyes shot up as you gripped the phone a little tighter, your breath hitching in your throat. A small wave of crimson blush heated your cheeks as you watched his lips curl upwards in familiarity. 

"Iwaizumi?" You breathed out finally. 

The other end of the line on the phone seemed a little confused for a moment, murmurs passing between the two before Oikawa interrupted your thought process. "Iwa did say he was heading overseas for school," he guffawed heartily. "Could that be your little crush?" 

"Shut it," you spoke into the phone in a harsh tone, before following it up with, "and make sure Sho gets some sleep soon. It has to be late in Rio. Gotta go." 

You huffed softly as you tucked the phone into your pocket, hanging up before Oikawa could have the chance to retort that he hadn't been Shoyo's keeper. Giggling softly, you placed a placaded hand against the back of your head, giving Iwaizumi a soft, apologetic smile. "Sorry about that," you spoke, sticking with Japanese as you did. "Shoyo's down in Rio...apparently with Oikawa." 

"That seems like an unlikely combination," he chuckled softly in reply, speaking in English. "I'm fluent, by the way. I heard someone speaking Japanese, and really what are the chances?" With his words, he continued to laugh, though a fond smile slipped across his lips. 

"Right?" You giggled softly in reply, switching to your native language of English. "What brings you to this side of the world?" 

Before you knew it, the two of you had been in the campus café, grabbing coffee and a booth with a window view. Iwaizumi sat across from you, an interested smile against his lips as you spoke of your dreams, the reason you had come back to America in the first place. His head comfortably rested in his hand as you spoke, deep olive eyes watching your every movement. 

For a moment, it felt as if it had been a first date. Though you spoke so freely, you could feel butterflies flapping around in your stomach as you did. When the conversation switched back to him, his dreams of becoming a personal trainer for Japan's Olympic team, the rhythm of his voice caused your heart to flutter in your chest. 

"You know, I used to see you at all the games," he spoke as the two of you passed topics once more. "For a while, I thought you were helping Kurasano out by keeping an eye on Oikawa, but...it always made me happy to glance over and see the smile on your face." 

"The first time may have been a little recon," you confirmed fondly, taking a sip of your coffee as your cheeks heated once more. "But after a while, I just kept coming because I loved watching you play. If I was trying to keep my presence a secret, I wasn't doing much of a job of it." 

"I'm…really glad we ran into each other," he spoke, his tone a little hushed as his larger, calloused hand brushed your own. As he spoke, there was the slightest tint of red to his cheeks, though his gaze met your own. The two of you mirrored a smile as your breath hitched in your throat. 

"Me, too," you replied finally, fondness clear in your tone. 

Though the two of you had not shared the same passion, the two of you shared an admiration for one another's passion. When you left Japan for the states, you did so both for your career, and with the idea that you had not had much reason to stay in Japan. Meeting him again, though, just maybe after college you would return to Japan with a reason to stay. 


	7. Second Chance (Tendou Satori x BestFriend!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another one that I managed to get Gender Neutral! After the time skip. **Slight** time-skip spoiler warning, though this one is pretty much just fluff. Tendou may be a little more blunt than normal, but in a cute way?

_ "He's my best friend," _ rang through your head, over and over in the deep, stoic male's monotone as you had to force yourself not to laugh. You knew the two had grown close over the years, and yet, you never expected someone else to say that about Tendou Satori. Running into Ushijima had been awkward to say the least, and yet, when you asked how your best friend had been doing, you had not expected a true response. Something about the way that the two of you grew up along side one another, even going to the same High School together, you never expected someone else to truly respect him. 

Something about those words warmed your heart, though. The fact that someone else actually cared about Satori made your heart flutter with joy, even if he had been pretty stoic. From the little you knew about Ushijima, you could only assume the two had been polar opposites. 

He had been kind enough to route you properly to see him once more, something you cursed about moving the last year of High School. Throughout mid elementary, followed by middle school, followed by high school, the two of you were inseparable. That last year of attendance, you moved to Nekoma, much to your own dismay. You hardly had the chance to explain the divorce to Satori before you had, and without adequate transportation, you were unable to head out to see him. 

The chime of the bell caused crimson eyes to glance up, nonchalantly as he had been setting up a display of freshly made chocolates. Slender fingers were covered in gloves as he delicately placed each chocolate. He nearly dropped the last one he held between his fingertips as his eyes met your own. 

"Y/N/N?" He questioned, an almost squeak to his tone as he had actually been caught off guard. His voice grew deeper since you last heard from him, something to be expected from the passing of time. The fiery redhead blinked hard, doing a double take to make sure his eyes were truly seeing you and not some sort of mirage. 

Sheepishly, you strode inside his chocolate shop, placing a hand upon the back of your head. You could not help the shame rising in your heart as you knew you left without much of a goodbye, years passing before you found your way back out into the area. "Satori," you spoke with a gentle stutter to your tone. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" 

You were not even sure if someone could physically take off gloves as quickly as he had, slipping them in the garbage messily as he hopped right over the counter itself. With his hop over the counter, his chef hat toppled right off his head, rolling somewhere behind the counter as he pulled you into the tightest hug. Practically swaying you around as he held you, he spoke excitedly. "I never thought you'd come around again, Y/N/N!" He exclaimed. As he set you down, allowing your disheveled figure your personal space once more, his voice grew serious. "I- I thought I lost you." 

Though your cheeks heated from the contact, your y/e/c eyes shifted up to his handsome face, his crimson eyes that shifted away. For a moment, a frown flashed against your lips before you moved to pull him into your embrace, squeezing him as tightly. "I didn't leave because I wanted to, you know," you reassured him as you rested your head upon his chest. "I missed you...a lot." 

"How much?" He questioned, his mood quickly changing back to his upbeat style as his lips curled into a wry smirk. 

You could not help rolling your eyes, though your cheeks betrayed your unamused mood by darkening. "To the point that I asked Ushijima where you were once I got back into town," you replied, still not letting go of him as you spoke. Your words held a bit of a deadpan, accentuating the point that Ushijima had been a little intimidating to you. As your head rested against his chest, you breathed in his scent, a peculiar mix of chocolate and the faintest hint of his body wash. 

"C'mmon," he teased with a chuckle. "Waka isn't that scary once you get to know him." 

"I, uh," you spoke, separating from him so that you could catch his gaze once more. "I shouldn't complain. I'm glad you had someone there for you when I wasn't." In your voice, there had been a gentle crack, obvious hints of guilt behind your tone, no matter the smile you forced upon your face. 

Satori moved to grab your hands with his own slender fingers, interlocking them as he played with them a bit. "I was mad for awhile, Y/N/N," he confirmed softly, though his lips curled upwards once more. "Thought maybe ya left because of me, until I found out the full story." 

"I hope you know now that I would never want to leave you, Satori," you replied softly. 

"Cause you love me," he sang out as his lips curled to a wry smirk, moving his hands along to a beat in his head as he moved yours with. 

Y/e/c eyes widened at his words, mouth immediately drying as you stared up at the man. There were very few people at Shiratorizawa who knew of your crush, let alone your fledgling feelings of love towards your best friend. Satori seemed utterly oblivious, though the two of you would often be mistaken as a couple. 

Taking in your silence, your flustered demeanor, the crimson eyed male continued to sing in a teasing manner. "It broke my heart for you to go, because, you know, I love you so," he sang, his crimson eyes waiting for your reaction. Before he even allowed you to reply to his quirky confession, he motioned to one of the booths in his shop. "Sit and stay a while? Forever, maybe?" 

It had been cheesy, your heart tight in your chest as you somehow found a way to chuckle. Mistrusting your own words, you found yourself nodding in reply, before following his lead to sit at the booth. Over the next hour, you would learn whether or not the two of you would receive that second chance that time presented.


	8. Words Left Unsaid I (Iwaizumi Hajime x Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a long one, taking place during the Olympics in the time-skip. Thought this concept was cute, and hope you guys enjoy it!

You felt your aggravation rising from your feet, constricting your body with each step you took. Irritation burned like fire in your y/e/c eyes as you clenched your whitening fists, having to stop yourself from truly stomping. Narrowed, burning y/e/c eyes shifted through each hallway as you looked for the idiot with the light brown locks, who had likely found fangirls to fawn over him once more. 

He always did this right before a game. Be it high school, college, or the Olympics themselves, Oikawa had always been Oikawa. Back in high school, you were not the only one beating sense into the setter, though. 

Often, when you grew aggravated by Oikawa, you would ironically think of Iwaizumi, wishing he had been there. If it was simply to survive the same plight of agitation, you would take it. It had not been just that, though. 

You missed him, as much as you hated to admit it. It was obvious through High School that the two of you had chemistry, and often the two of you kept one another in check. He would make you happy...until he left. As you scoured through the hallways, you thought back to the last time you saw the olive eyed male. 

_ "So, it's goodbye, huh?" You spoke in a hushed tone, your arm crossed over your chest as you held your other arm timidly. Pouted lips had not curled upwards, a slight bite with the faintest glimpse of your white teeth showing over your lipgloss. "You're leaving Japan."  _

_ "It's just for college," he assured you, forcing a smile on his own face as he reached his arm out to place a hand on your shoulder. "But, you're leaving, too, aren’t you?"  _

_ You refused to meet his gaze. It was true that you had been offered the ridiculous chance to follow Oikawa overseas, though the two of you would be going absolute opposite ways. Though you had been offered it, you had yet to decide. With the idea that Iwaizumi would leave Japan, start his life, you weren't sure what would hold you back from doing it.  _

_ "Yeah…" you spoke softly, a forced chuckle behind your words. "Someone has to keep him in check, huh?"  _

_ His laugh was hollow, hardened as he tried his best to keep his spirits about him. Neither of you had spoken of your chemistry aloud, be it the childish confines of High School, or simply the concern of ending the foundational friendship the two of you had since you were young.  _

_ "See you again soon," he spoke, his grip tightened upon your shoulder for a moment before he removed his hand completely. "I can't wait to see what you do."  _

_ Your heart tightened in your chest, tears you would not allow to fall as you nodded. Forcing a smile against your lips, you feigned your confidence. "Make your dreams a reality, and just maybe we'll meet halfway," you spoke, a slight crack to your tone as you forced it.  _

"ShittyKawa, I swear if you don't get out to warm up," you finally growled, y/e/c orbs landing upon light brown, perfectly coiffed locks, "I will make your life a living hell." 

"Don't you do that already, Princess?" Oikawa replied with a careless chuckle, his lips curling upwards as he turned to meet your gaze. "I was just catching up, since you'll have all the time in the world to do that from the stands, ne?" 

You rolled your eyes, expecting the person Oikawa had been speaking to had been some random female, some fan of his. As your y/e/c eyes swept back to the individual, though, your heart tightened in your chest. Those butterflies you thought had died that moment, that day that your heart shattered, bubbled right back up for you as you stared wide-eyed. 

"Y/N/N-" Iwaizumi breathed out, his own olive eyes widened at the sight. The man you graduated with, brown tousled locks and a brilliant smile left for few stood before you, with sharper features than you could recall. He had grown taller, more built, and yet he still had a sense of softness in his eyes you knew would never grow old. "You're here?" 

"She did come with me to Argentina, didn't she?" Oikawa called out from down the hallway, a teasing manner clear in his tone. 

"Shut it, ShittyKawa," the two of you said in unison, before your gazes met once more. 

Laughter filled the air as the two of you met eyes with fondness. Neither of you had looked the exact way you had since high school, your y/h/c locks longer and features sharper with age. You could not help admitting to yourself mentally how handsome the man had become, his looks merely perking your interest even more. 

_ I missed you,  _ you thought to yourself. "Hajime," you spoke out finally, as the laughter died down. Your lips forced upwards as you remembered how you left off, the pain you could still feel as a fresh wound. "It seems you did exactly what you planned to, huh?" 

"I never expected we'd meet as rivaling teams," Iwaizumi spoke, a slight chuckle to his words. "Nor that we were truly going for the same goal." 

"I," you spoke, your y/e/c eyes shifting away as you tried to put it into words. "I'm not sure if on graduation I was thinking to go this direction, but after traveling so much, it happened." 

"You've always been quite adaptable," he replied softly. "Do you want to head out to the stands with me?" 

_ I want to stay here forever,  _ you thought to yourself. "Yeah, sure," you replied, forcing your lips to stay upwards. "Now that Oikawa's actually out there, I'm sure they're wondering." 

The two of you ended up on Japan's side to begin with, though you knew you couldn't stay on that side forever. Standing just close enough to feel the heat radiating off of him, you still felt as if it were too far away. Your y/e/c eyes shifted to see Japan's team, a chuckle escaping your lips. 

"Well, that's quite the team," you nearly stuttered over your words. "I almost miss the days they were at one another's throats." 

"Intimidating, isn't it?" He laughed along, a large, gentle hand making it to your shoulder. "And they're here to win." 

"So are they," you replied, referring to your team, nearly confidently, "and I wouldn't quite call them monsters, but they can be pretty terrifying." 

For a while, the two of you shared commentary on and off about the match, not delving deep enough into one another's lives to truly know what happened over the years. Clearly, the two of you had made something of yourselves, and yet, there were so many what if's. You had wondered if Iwaizumi met anyone, how he had actually been doing, while he wondered the same of you. 

It was the third set, Japan winning, that Iwaizumi finally broke the mental tension that the two of you had tried so hard to avoid. "So, uh," he started, unsure of his words as he caught your y/e/c gaze once more. "You and Oikawa…" 

Raising an eyebrow initially at his words, you pondered what he could possibly be asking. As nothing else came after those words, the slight awkwardness in his tone, you realized exactly what he had been getting at. If you could shake your head any faster, you were sure you would have made yourself black out. 

"No, no," you replied with the shakes, a chuckle after you stopped. Your y/e/c eyes shifted to the Argentina team, to the setter himself. "Never like that. If anything, he's a grating younger brother." Pausing, your lips curled upwards the slightest. "I can thank him for my success, and traveling with him hasn't been bad. The team keeps me from going nuts, though." 

"Ah, I see," he spoke softly, unsure of exactly how he wanted to put everything else into words. Unsure, by this point, if you would even want to step that line, he left it at silence. He forced you to be the next to speak, to teeter the line. 

"Have you, uh," you spoke finally, your gaze not meeting his as you felt a churn in your stomach, "found someone...like, from when you were overseas or anything?" 

He laughed softly. Both of you were so obvious, and yet both of you were so oblivious to one another.  _ You,  _ he thought to himself, before he followed with vocal, stray words. "I've been really focused on my career," he replied softly. 

Mentally, you breathed a sigh of relief. Those words danced in your mind, echoing as if they wanted to blurt themselves out, and yet they stayed internal.  _ I love you.  _

"I'm glad you made it so far," you spoke instead. "But I knew you would."  _ You've always been amazing,  _ you thought. 

Silence ensued once more, though the roar of the crowd was anything but silent. The two of you could not push to those words, unsure whether you would lose one another once more. He spoke the words softly, something that would give him just a little more time, knowing Argentina wouldn't need their trainer right after the match. 

"You should, uh, say hi to Japan with me once this is all over," he spoke, a little awkwardness in his tone, "regardless of who wins." 

"I'm sure I'll hear it from Oikawa later, but I thought that would be nice, too," you replied softly. "As long as I'm not intruding." 

  
"I'm sure they'll be happy to see you," he replied fondly.  _ Not nearly as happy as I am,  _ he thought. 


	9. Words Left Unsaid II (Iwaizumi Hajime x Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, once again, Oikawa interaction is like how he is with Iwa, where there's mutual respect despite reader's harsh tongue.

Japan took the win right from under Argentina, but the five set matches had stretched as far as they possibly could. Both sides were exhausted, and yet, Argentina took their loss the way they had to. Checking in with your team, accepting the loss with your team, seemed almost unreal. The best players in all of Argentina, including Oikawa whom you knew since you were young, had to accept a defeat against those Seijoh versed in the past. 

Despite the loss, the pain upon your teammates faces, you could not help that little bit of bubbling inside of your stomach. You could not help the excitement of being able to see Iwaizumi again. What had brought you truly to tears with your team as your coach spoke of the next upcoming game had simply been that you wondered how long. 

"Y/N/N," you heard called fondly behind you, his deep voice sending a shiver down your spine. The others had already headed back to the hotel, or back to shower, while you leaned against the middle hallway, your shoulder to the wall. His voice caught you off guard, bringing you back to reality as you flipped around to meet his gaze once more. 

_ Stay,  _ you thought. 

"Hey, Hajime," you spoke fondly, your lips curling upwards at the sight of him. 

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting," he teased gently, though he moved a hand to the small of your back to guide you back to his team. Though he had planned to bring you back right away, he knew as well as anyone that he had to ask permission from his teammates, and wait for you to be done meeting with your team. He tried his best not to show his excitement, a simple smile against his lips as he led you down the hallway. 

Hinata had been the one to practically topple you over once you got inside, the hyperactive orange haired male jumping into a hug the moment his yellow eyes landed upon you. "Y/N!" He called out fondly, a beaming smile against your lips. "It's been so long!" 

You chuckled softly as you steadied yourself, freed from the orangette's embrace. A soft smile spread across your face as you nodded. "Since Rio," you recalled fondly. "Seems that really paid off." 

"Who's this?" The one who had been referred to as the Tiny Giant asked, his bug eyes wide as he walked towards you. "You're the trainer for Argentina, aren’t you?" 

"Yeah," you replied softly, your smile unwavering. "I went to high school with Hajime, and middle school with Tobio. L/N Y/N." 

"How is it you followed Oikawa all the way to Argentina?" Tobio called out, a quirked brow as he had been overly blunt as usual. 

You chuckled softly, placing a hand behind your head as you shrugged. Through the time you spent back with Japan's team, Hajime continued to steal glances at you when you had been glancing away, and you had managed to do the same. Both of you had been thinking far too much of it, far too into what if's, and it had been painfully obvious for nearly the rest of the team. 

"I should get back for the night," you confirmed finally, your voice sheepish as you didn't truly want to leave. You were sure the Japan team needed to make it back to their hotel, while you were also sure Oikawa wanted to bitch about the loss. There was no doubt you had been enjoying the company of the team, relished in the extra moments you got to spend with Iwaizumi, and yet you had responsibilities to the Argentina team. "Thank you guys for letting me spend time with you all, and good luck in your upcoming games." 

"Will you be there to cheer us on?" Hinata asked curiously, though the moment he spoke it, all eyes had been on you. 

"Well," you spoke with a soft laugh, awkwardness clear in your tone. "Physically speaking, I don't know how long we'll be staying, but I'll make sure to watch every match." 

Iwaizumi knew you would have to head back, and yet, he just finally got his hands upon you once more. It had been a quick action, nearly making you jump as you were spun back around, meeting his olive eyed gaze. "Maybe we could meet for coffee tomorrow...before you end up back in Argentina," he spoke with a hint of awkwardness, yet, he had to say it now. No matter every little thing that spun through his head, everything else he wanted to add, he knew this was something he could get away with. "It's been so long, and I-" 

Your words slipped past your lips before any second thoughts, though your cheeks flared with a gentle blush. "Of course, Hajime," you spoke quickly, your lips curling upwards.  _ Can we make it a date,  _ you thought to yourself. 

_ I don't want you to go back,  _ he thought. "Six isn't too early for you, is it?" He questioned with a quirked brow. He knew how much of a late riser you were in middle and high school, but was unsure if it had changed, being devoted to a team. 

"About ten years ago I would have told you to screw yourself," you replied with a soft chuckle, "but no, no, the team normally has me up earlier than that on practice days. Six sounds perfect." 

*** 

"Someone's back late," Oikawa teased as you entered the hotel room, a slick smirk against his lips. "Did you have fun with Iwa?" 

"You know, you normally would be far more depressed after a match," you exasperated as you allowed yourself to fall back on your bed, staring up at the ceiling. "You really played a great game, though. Japan has some monster players."

Oikawa allowed a long sigh to escape his lips as he leaned back on his own bed, a frown against his lips. "Tobio and Ushiwaka beat me in one go, but…" he spoke, his voice soft with a hint of disappointment. "...it just makes me want to keep improving and win." 

"You've grown up," you chuckled softly, a smile slipping onto your lips as you stared blankly up at the ceiling. "I'm glad you feel that way." 

"When are you going to grow up, Y/N/N?" He questioned curiously, moving to prop himself up on the balls of his hands, brown eyes shifting to you. "You've been in love with Iwa since we were kids, and now he's right there." 

"I know, Tooru," you replied, a softness to your tone you don't often find yourself using with Oikawa. "But Hajime's a part of Japan's team, and we'll only be around for another day or two." 

"I'm planning on watching Japan lose before we leave," he spoke absently, rolling his eyes. "You have time." 

"You really still are a shitty person," you chuckled. 

"Take it as an opportunity," he spoke rather harshly in reply, though his lips curled upwards once more. "Aren't you finally ready to start your life?" 

"I just got him back," you replied sharply. "One wrong word, and I could lose him for good." 

"Your senseless pining is getting you nowhere," he replied in a serious tone. "Frankly, you're lying to yourself if you think you're preserving a friendship by denying your feelings." 

As much as his words, the thought of his words, had stung you down to your core, they resonated with you. Closing your y/e/c eyes, you allowed a long breath you had not known you had been holding to be released. "Shut it, ShittyKawa," you murmured as you allowed your thoughts to overtake you. Quieter than quiet, you confirmed. "We're going to have coffee tomorrow morning. I'll talk to him then." 

As much as Oikawa hated the nickname that both you and Iwaizumi used upon him, his lips curled upwards into a knowing smirk. No matter how stubborn you could be, you knew that Oikawa had been right. The mutual respect the two of you held for one another was...different, but known. 


	10. Words Left Unsaid III (Iwaizumi Hajime x Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last part of this one! I could theoretically continue this one if you guys really like it, but this happens to radiate my love of slow-burn.

How long had you stared at your cup of black coffee, thoughts swirling in your head as you tried to think of the right words you could use? Across from you sat Iwaizumi, his sharp features themselves something that could wake you up far better than the coffee you consumed. The two of you arrived on time, about a minute sooner than he had, at the coffee shop down the way from the hotel. What you had found out at that point was that all the Olympic teams were renting out the same hotel. 

"Hajime," you said finally, breaking the silence of the idle chatter the two of you shared on and off. You could not pinpoint exactly what you were going to say to him, what words you could use to truly convey your feelings, but you knew you had to. Time was growing short, and time seemed to grow even shorter each time you caught his gaze. Y/e/c eyes glanced upwards into his deep olive eyes as you took a sip of your coffee, clearing your throat. "I, uh…" 

A minute passed as you were trying to think of the right words to say. Even so, Iwaizumi had not interrupted you, no matter how many times your eyes averted his gaze. He watched each time you bit your lip, possibilities swirling in his head. 

"I can't keep dancing around the subject," you said finally, though your words cracked halfway through as you found yourself questioning once more. 

His larger, warm, calloused hand had found yours, a sign to tell you that he was listening. It was a sign to show you that he was there, that he wasn't going anywhere. All those unspoken words tumbled into a gentle touch, as much as he cursed himself for not being able to express them aloud. 

Your y/e/c eyes flickered back to your coffee, watching the way that the liquid quivered under your shaking hand. For a split second, your y/e/c eyes shifted to the hand that practically swallowed your other hand, a gentle warmth in your cheeks. Time was ticking faster and faster, and as much as you hated to admit it, you hadn’t been protecting anyone by keeping your feelings locked away. 

"Ever since we were kids, I uh," you spoke, your heart tight in your chest as your mind screamed at you for allowing the words to slip past your lips. "I've been in love with you." 

Olive eyes grew wide at your words, and yet, his grip tightened upon your hand. Lips you expected to drop into a frown, expected to utter some sort of 'we're just friends' curled upwards instead. The slightest hint of blush illuminated his face as he took your words in, silent for what he realized had been far too long. As he watched your lips open once more, attempting to refute, to apologize for your confession, his words cut you off. 

"I've been in love with you for years, Y/N/N," he spoke softly. "I wanted to tell you the day I was leaving, but I was honestly scared to leave for the states with you hating me." 

You could feel tears well in your eyes as you listened to his words, though your gaze had not left his olive stare. Breath caught in your throat, you wanted to just jump right across the table and pull him into your embrace. In this moment, you wanted to taste his plush lips, makeup for all the lost time the two of you spared. No matter how many things you wanted to do, you refrained for the moment, remembering where you were. You had to remember what you represented. 

"I'm relieved," you said finally, a chuckle escaping your lips as they curled upwards. "Honestly, I was scared I'd be avoiding you the rest of the time we were here, but I couldn't keep waiting. We're adults now, and I already lost you once." 

You had not noticed that a tear managed to slip past your y/e/c eyes, though your lips had curled upwards into a smile. The hand that did not hold your own reached out, gently moving a calloused thumb against your cheek to remove it as his gaze hadn't left yours. Though it scared you, you felt yourself able to speak freely knowing that both of you felt that same way. 

"I know it's late," he spoke with a soft, awkward laugh, "really late. But…" With his pause, anticipation, questions buzzed around your head. Each moment felt like a lifetime of moments, a lifetime of choices. The two of you were already in your mid twenties, happenstance bringing you together as one. "Will you be my girlfriend?" 

You had to fight the urge to roll your eyes, the cheeky comments you could have surely made dying in your throat. Excitement was clear against your face as you set your coffee down, placing your free hand upon his larger hand. "Nothing would make me happier, Hajime," you spoke softly. "I'm unsure how we're going to work it once I'm back in Argentina, but I can make arrangements to come back to Japan as soon as possible." 

"You don't have to give up-" he started, before he watched you shake your head, his words dying in his throat. 

"I planned on coming back to Japan after the Olympics," you reassured him. "Not giving up anything, I promise." 

"Finally," you could hear Oikawa's voice call out, the cafè suddenly seeming ten times less serene than it had prior. "And you can both thank me for telling Y/N/N over here to finally say something." 

"Shut up, ShittyKawa," both of you replied, before chuckling as you realized you spoke at the same time once more. 

"Japan is going to be dangerous with the two of you together," Oikawa spoke with a laugh, rolling his eyes at the two of you, though a fond smile stretched his lips. 

"Why are you here?" You questioned finally, a quirked brow as you realized you had probably been the cause for him showing up. 

"I wanted to see the show," he spoke, shrugging his shoulders. "And the coach wanted me to let you know we're leaving tomorrow night." 


	11. Get To Know You (Tendou Satori x Short!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little older, written before I knew much about the time-skip itself, but is still University after Kurasano themed.

Adrenaline pumped through your veins, breath a pant as you soared through the sky, desperate to hit that block. Your opponent had been one of the absolute strongest in the prefecture, full of absolute brutes, and you could not help pushing yourself to the limits. Your team was going to go to College Nationals, and you were not going to be the reason that they lost. Though you had been the smallest, one of the downsides of having mixed gender teams, you were a springy player. For that matter, you downright knew how to fly. 

Your hands ached, a slight flinch to your hand as you held the center of the block. No matter your slight flinch, the sting of pain from connecting with the incredible spike, you found a grin stretching across your lips. Landing on the ground, the spiker shot you a defeated glare from the other side of the net, and you could not help how jovial you were. The other two blockers you held the wall with playfully punched at your sides, squealing out in delight. 

“You’ve got a spring to you, shorty,” the one on the left said fondly, chuckling after his words. 

The other had not said a word, though they chuckled along with the other’s words. Three of you shared a grin together, before your eyes averted to your teammates, a chorus of  _ nice block  _ amping you right up. You were always different, always short and a little scary, but when you could do something successful, you felt a swell of joy. 

On the final set of the match, the remainder had flown by as quickly as you soared. With the last sets being only 15 points to win, no matter the struggles, your team wound up on top. Looking back to your Karasuno days, back when your team defeated Shiritorizawa to head to Nationals back in high school, you could feel that same euphoria of joy. 

There had only been one thing that had been missing from this experience, one that still haunted you to this day. Final greetings were shared with your opponent, thank you’s to the University’s cheer squad that planned to cheer you on into Nationals, and yet, you still thought of it. Back when you faced Shiratorizawa, you could still remember how you could not take your eyes off of a certain crimson haired male. It was silly to think of your little crush, the crimson eyes that read of the same loneliness, and yet you had. Even now, years later, you could not help wondering where he had been. 

A couple of your old teammates waited outside of the center court, excited smiles against their faces. Sugawara, Daichi, and Kiyoko were there with bright eyes to greet yourself, Tanaka, Tsukki, and Yamaguchi, who had all decided to go to the same University. You shared a hug with Kiyoko after the three shared their appreciation, before Sugawara cleared his throat. 

“Hey, Y/N/N,” the sly silver haired male spoke, a somewhat tease to his tone. His voice had been hushed, and as your eyes met his own, you watched as his hand motioned behind you. With his words, he took the group away with him, leaving you confused and alone in the hallway. 

That was, until a familiar sing-song voice entered your ears. At first, you had not recognized the song that he sang, until you realized that it had been the same that carried through the gym all that time ago. It was a cute little song, somewhat cynical in nature, involving crushing the opponents spirits, breaking their hearts. The song had been paired with some quirky dancing, but had definitely received your attention.

Whipping around, your y/h/c locks fluttered behind you as your y/e/c gaze landed upon the man with hair like fire. His crimson eyes had been closed when you first gazed upon him, but he still wore the same type of bandages upon his slender fingers. Adorned in what you would assume to be his street clothes, the man still stood far taller than you, his crimson eyes finally opening as he gazed down upon you with a wry smile. 

“Ya did just that, didn’t you,” he teased finally, referring to his little song. “Though I can sympathize with the other side of the net.”

You rolled your eyes, though a grin stretched across your face as you resisted the urge to tackle the crimson haired male. Knowing that, no matter how fond of him you had been, you had not developed the closeness to allow more than a little friendly banter, you still found your cheeks heating. “You came to watch the match?” you inquired curiously, unable to hide the fondness in your voice. “I didn’t even think I’d see that handsome face of yours again.”

He quirked a brow at your words, though he could sense no true teasing in your tone. His crimson eyes met your own, and in a sense, he could understand. As you had perked his interest all that time ago, he could not really justify another reason that he would have attended the match despite coming to see you win. Even still, he attempted to brush off your enthusiasm. 

“I  _ definitely  _ just came here to see you win,” he spoke, sarcasm clear in his tone, though he stuttered the slightest bit, showing his tell. “I have to admit, seeing you fly is amusing. I’m shocked you’re not collapsed on the floor again.”

“I’m nearly there,” you admitted sheepishly, your cheeks merely darkening with blush. As you spoke, you stumbled the slightest bit, arm reaching out to fix yourself upon the wall. Before your hand could even hit the chilled wall, you felt warm arms grab you, an amused chuckle escaping your savior’s lips. 

Before you had the chance to protest, the crimson haired male already scooped you up in his arms, carrying you down the hallway. “Called it,” he sang out in a teasing tone, before his voice merely returned to his upbeat nature. “Let’s get you somewhere you can rest. As amusing as it would be, we can’t have you passing out in the hallway.”

You subconsciously cuddled into the man’s warmth, though your cheeks were burning like fire with the sudden affection. “Y-you don’t have to do this, Tendou,” you finally stuttered out, though you hated to admit that your heart was speeding in your chest. Somehow, the upward angle you got of the man’s face in this position made him even more alluring, his sharp features shown to you up close. 

“Well, you’re going to Nationals, so this is your real prize,” he teased as he continued to carry you bridal style. “An old rival of yours kidnapping you off to a nice, safe place.”

“Why do you make that sound so cute?” you murmured with a small giggle escaping your lips. In a normal tone, trying to act as if you had said nothing at all, you spoke once more. “I, uh, I really appreciate that you came. Thought by now you would have forgotten I existed.”

“Or how often you stared at me during our game?” he teased with a wry smirk against his lips. 

You rolled your eyes, though your cheeks could not get any deeper in your shade of red. “Y-yeah, that too,” you murmured softly. 

“Ya know, if you were so interested, you could have just talked to me,” he teased, poking your cheek after setting you down against a wall. “Unless you were scared.”

You chuckled softly, moving to rest your spinning head against Tendou’s shoulder as you closed your eyes. That day, after the match, felt as if it were still just yesterday. Something about the man’s presence had just made you comfortable enough to be honest, to tell him exactly what happened that day. “I tried, Tendou,” you confirmed. “But you were already gone by the point I could run off to see you. When I asked, the bus had already departed.” Pausing, you lifted your head from his shoulder as you turned to meet his crimson gaze. “Honestly, after that, I never thought I’d see you again.”

“Well, this time I’m not going anywhere,” he teased with a wry smirk against his lips. “You’ll be begging to get rid of me.”

“I’m not too sure about that,” you replied with a chuckle as you leaned your head against his shoulder once more. “If you don’t mind, I’d love to make up for lost time. Get to know all of you.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Stepping The Line of Shojo (Akaashi Keji x Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Spoilers for Timeskip in this one*  
> Do you know how badly I've wanted to make Reader roommates with the Tiny Giant? Ever since his first appearance! Anyhow, this one is a long one, and I can't figure a good place to split it, so I'm just doing this one in one part. I can see Tenma meddling in a laid back way because he cares about his coworker and his roommate, so that's where this sprung up from.

"Ten, was that the door?" You asked your roommate with a quirked brow, popping your head of y/h/c locks from your room. Even despite your words, your focused roommate had seemed to be non-moving, sitting at his art desk with an intense gaze in his eyes. You nearly sighed in aggravation, though his absent words cut you right off. 

"Yeah, can you get it?" He asked, his grey eyes glancing up to you for a split second before glancing back down to what he had been working on. "It's my coworker." 

"Well, since you asked so nicely," you replied with an eye roll, reaching a hand to straighten your y/h/c locks out as you closed your door quietly, making your way to the main door through a couple of the rooms. The apartment you shared with Tenma had been quite large for the two of you, but as you both preferred your own working space, it was the perfect size. "Did you at least leave a cup of coffee for me?" 

"Could you brew a pot while you're out that way?" He called out quickly, though you could tell by his absent tone that he had still been focusing. 

"Yeah, yeah," you replied, before placing your hand upon the chilled door handle. Turning it, you opened the door rather carelessly, knowing that it had just been someone from the Shonen company that Tenma worked for. As your y/e/c eyes landed upon who stood at the other side of the door, they widened for a moment, your face indescribable. 

Akaashi blinked upon recognition from behind his glasses, curiosity clear in his deep blue eyes. "Maybe I have the wrong address," he openly questioned, overthinking the moment that he saw your familiar face. A tinted blush rose in his cheeks as he moved to adjust his glasses, clearing his throat. "I'm sorry-"

"Akaashi, get in here," Tenma called out, overhearing his coworker's confusion. "Y/N/N is going to brew some coffee if you want some." 

"Ah, yes," he spoke, "Coffee would be great if it's not an inconvenience." 

You stepped aside, allowing Akaashi to walk in as you still held the dumbfounded expression upon your face. "It's nice to see you, Akaashi," you said finally as you watched him standing in the front room a little awkwardly. "Tenma's right through those rooms." 

Akaashi bowed to you formally, a soft, awkward laugh escaping his lips. "I'm sorry for being rude," he said softly. "It's really nice to see you again as well, Y/N." 

"No worries at all," you reassured him as you guided him through the first room, though you pointed further as you stayed in the kitchen to brew up the coffee. As Akaashi's footsteps traced back to Tenma, you finally allowed your guard to be let down for a moment, crimson blush flourishing against your cheeks as your y/e/c eyes were wide. Even if you were to spend the rest of your day cooped up in your room, you still would need to walk past the handsome male in the first place to get there. 

_ I wish you'd learn to warn me, Ten,  _ you thought to yourself in your fluster, though you tried your best to focus on the task at hand. Within a few minutes, the coffee was made, and you pulled out one of Tenma's cups for his coffee. For Akaashi, you went into your own stash, grabbing one of your favorites to send Tenma a little S.O.S. You never allowed anyone to touch your cups, especially your roommate, and you hoped the astute male would notice. 

Akaashi took his coffee with the slightest hint of milk and no sugar, you recalled from your days as manager of the high school volleyball team, and despite your jittery hands, you managed to make it as such. Tenma took his coffee with significantly more sugar than Akaashi, but no milk, and it was a coffee you had made plenty of times, over and over, in the last year of rooming together.

You left your cup in the kitchen so that you could have two free hands to carry their coffee, silently handing the two their coffees and receiving varying thank you's. Internally, you had been panicking, while externally, you looked calm as the day was long. Striding back out to the kitchen, you grabbed your coffee, before heading back to your room. 

Before you were able to get a hand upon your door handle, Tenma caught your attention. "If you have nothing to do today, maybe we can bounce some ideas off of you," Tenma suggested, a glint of mischief in his eyes as his gray eyes met your own y/e/c eyes. "You followed the men's volleyball circuit in high school, didn't you?" 

Y/e/c eyes widened before narrowing upon your mischievous roommate. Before you had the chance to say anything, Akaashi chimed in, completely unknowing of your plight. After all, he had been your plight. 

"You were our manager after all, Y/N," Akaashi chimed in heartily. "It would be informative to get your viewpoints." 

If Tenma had been the only one to chime in, the only one to show an interest in your opinions, you knew exactly what you would have said to get yourself out of the situation.  _ Don't take my day off for granted, Ten,  _ is what you would have said, though you held your tongue. Instead, you thought to yourself that just maybe you shouldn't have sent your roommate the sign that you were in a pickle, realizing that instead he was using it to your disadvantage. For whatever reason, Tenma wanted to poke the flustered feelings inside of you, and surely you would make sure he got an earful later. 

"Yeah," you replied, a crack to your tone as you forced your lips into a smile. Though your exterior had an attempt at calmness, you found your exterior slowly beginning to break. Your grip tightened upon the coffee cup in your hands, but your other hand slipped from the doorknob, y/e/c eyes scouring the room once more to find where around your own desk you placed your chair. Grabbing it quickly, you flipped it around backwards as you leaned yourself against the backrest. Taking a sip of your coffee, you forced your smile to stay. 

The first questions, first ideas, had not been strenuous for you to answer. With the way that they were working the idea, it had been placed around Bokuto, whom you had watched as the manager all throughout high school. Graduating a year before Akaashi, you had an extra year of your knowledge of the ace player. Even so, you admitted, it had been the second year and forward that the team truly shined. 

"How about you look at these panels and tell us what you think," Tenma said, motioning to his desk. Catching the glint of mischief in his eyes, you had to wonder if it had been the fact that you would have to get closer to the two to look over at them. "Akaashi here is our editor, but I want to know how you feel about the storyline so far." 

Setting your coffee cup on your desk, you rose from the chair, striding over to Tenma's desk. The way that Tenma moved to the side made it so that you were the closest to Akaashi as you hunched over the desk, the slight heat from the man causing your breath to hitch in your throat. As your y/e/c eyes slid across the manga panels, you tried your best to hide your fluster, no matter how much you were thinking of how close the previous setter had been. 

"The team learned more into the second year how to account for the mood swings," you murmured as you glanced over the pages. "Though, as a whole, it's well-made, clear and concise." 

As you shifted further down to what Tenma seemed that he had worked on once Akaashi came in, your cheeks darkened in blush. Y/e/c eyes shifted from the page to shoot a glare at Tenma, tight lipped before you moved back to your seat. When you sat down, your expression had changed back to that of a guard, though your words had a slight bite to them that you knew your roommate would catch. 

"So, you are basing it off the second year," you spoke. "Though, based on your ideas, I would have assumed you to focus solely on the Ace." 

"It takes six functioning players to make a team," Akaashi confirmed, though you were sure he had not seen the debauchery that Tenma planned to tease you with. 

"Even so, the last panel teeters the line of Shojo," you spoke absently, glaring at Tenma as you had not thought of the consequences of pointing it out. It was a rough depiction, and clearly wasn't something Tenma would have been keeping in the panel lines. Even so, speaking those words, you watched Tenma's lips draw upwards, your face draining of it's color as you watched Akaashi move to see what you had been speaking of. 

"You may be right," Tenma confirmed as his gray eyes switched to see Akaashi go wide-eyed at the frame in question, "but personally, I'm thinking of making that big enough to frame it." 

Akaashi cleared his throat, straightening himself back out upon his chair as he questioned Tenma. "How accurate is your depiction, though?" He questioned curiously. "The panel itself is based off of a much later look, and therefore wouldn't fit into the proper timeline." 

Pinching the bridge of your nose, you moved your free hand to grab your coffee of your desk as you spoke. "It should definitely be removed, as it takes away from the actual storyline," you exasperated. 

"I'm unsure of what Y/N/N looked like her second year of high school," Tenma spoke with a shrug, moving himself back to where he had been sitting previously, "but I'm sure the rest of it was accurate." 

Deep blue eyes shifted from behind black rimmed glasses to you, while deep gray eyes shifted maliciously to you as well. Both men awaited your refute, or your answer, as you found your stomach churning. A complete minute passed as the two awaited your answer patiently. 

You sat with wide y/e/c eyes in disbelief, your breath hitched in your throat. Akaashi was rather astute, and yet, surely he had never caught your stray glances in the past. Tenma had a bit of a mischievous side you rarely saw, the man typically pretty laid back. Even so, he still had golden intentions, and a knack for getting under your skin. 

"The writing itself is a little over the top," you finally replied, your y/e/c eyes shifting from the two as you found yourself shifting under their gazes. "Though the concept itself holds accuracy, yes." 

Tenma smirked coyly before standing to his feet, his tired expression shifting to you before shifting to the hallway. "I'll let you two chat for a bit," he spoke, shrugging his shoulders as he walked out of the room, towards his own room. The silence that Tenma left in the room could be cut like a knife, weighing on the two left. 

"So," Akaashi finally spoke, breaking the silence, "You've had feelings for me since high school." 

Akaashi always had a way of being far too blunt for his own good, and this was something you had been far too used to. Normally, Akaashi had been pointing out a fault of Bokuto, though, so you never felt the same chill of actually having the words used upon you. Your voice came out as more of a squeak than anything as you simultaneously bit your lip. "Correct," you spoke, before mentally slapping yourself. Trying to calm yourself, you reminded yourself that it had been all Tenma's fault that you were stuck in this position. Knowing that, your following words came out with a little more bite. "Tenma didn't tell me you were coming over, and I'm sure once he put two and two together, that's why I was brought out to bounce opinions off of." 

Akaashi found himself laughing, his lips curling upwards as a small hint of blush stretched across his pale cheeks. "With you, I always over-thought a lot in high school," he admitted through his laughter, his lips still holding a smile as it stopped. "I thought you'd be interested in someone more brazen, like Bokuto." 

"On the contrary, I don't think I would have been able to handle his energy," you replied with a soft chuckle, fondly remembering the difference between the year before Akaashi joined and the year that he had. "You always had something about you that made me go shy, and I thought it was pretty obvious." 

"Now that you mention it, I noticed that, but I always thought you just didn't like me," he admitted sheepishly. "I'm sure you were more into my look during high school, though. You...you've only gotten more beautiful, but I-." 

You quirked a brow at his second sentence at the start, blush coating your cheeks at the word beautiful, but by the point that he started refuting his own looks, you set your coffee down. Moving to Akaashi, you had been a little bold, pressing your finger against his lips to stop him from belittling his appearance as you shook your head. Reaching a hand out, you offered him to his feet, where he still stood about a head overtop of you. 

"If you want to tell me I wouldn't be interested in you because of your glasses, I will laugh right in your face," you replied in a bored tone, your cheeks reflecting the fluster of crimson despite your nonchalant words. At the point that he called you beautiful, you were almost sure that you knew where this was all going, giving you the slightest hint of confidence. "For one, I think you've grown far more handsome than high school…" As you spoke, you moved to press two fingers upon where his heart would be, gently as you spoke the rest. "But I also fell for what's in here, Akaashi."

Instead of words, instead of overthinking everything you had said to him, he moves gentle fingertips to your cheek, pulling you into his lips. At first, his lips move untrained, unsure as he tastes you for the very first time. Something about what you said swelled in his heart, solidified that the woman who stood in front of him had been the same Y/N he fell for. 

At first, you had been taken aback by the action itself, but you soon found yourself melting into the kiss. Tasting the coffee upon his lips, the two of you melded as one in the moment, your heart beating wildly in your chest. Arms moved to wrap around the man's neck, deepening the kiss as you held him closely. 

As the two of you separated, he rested his forehead against your own, moving his slender arms to wrap around you. "Call me Keji, Y/N," he murmured softly. "Because I'd like you to call you mine." 

  
  



End file.
